choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Vera Thompson
Vera Thompson, a character in the Perfect Match series, is the President of the United States. She is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 9. Appearance President Thompson has short black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. She wears a fuschia colored blouse under a dark pin-striped blazer, pearl earrings, and a pearl necklace. Personality Chapters Perfect Match Book 2 * Chapter 8: Orientation (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: When in Paradise * Chapter 10: Going Public * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Eve of the Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Relationships Harley Doyle As the leader of the United States, President Thompson is expected by the public to uphold traditional nuclear family values. Eros offered her to find her perfect match without all the hassle of dating and screening potential partners. Through them, she was matched with Harley. Their first date was at a symphony. She tried to enter without being noticed at the same time Harley was stepping down the stairs. They locked eyes and Harley smiled and she was immediately drawn in. She liked Harley's stubbornness and that he/she always expressed fearlessly what he/she thought. They laughed about the most absurd things together as Harley could always find fun in a situation. Because she is the driving force behind the AI Disclosure Act, Harley was matched to her to try to dissuade her. If that failed, Harley would attempt to assassinate her. Your Character President Thompson first appears on television while your team is in Indonesia. What causes alarm is Harley pictured with her, and continuing in Chapter 10, her kissing Harley's cheek and them being referred to as the Power Couple by the press. You and your group of friends decide to expose Eros on national television, but your plan backfires and Rowan West makes you out to be a conspiracy theorist. When you and your friends figure out that Harley is going to assassinate her, you all make your way to the gala in Washington, D.C. However, in Chapter 14, when you try to warn her about Harley, although she appreciates your concern, she dismisses your rant. ''The Armadillos'' In Chapter 14, you and your team (default name: Armadillos) stop Harley from completing Operation: Countervail in front of her and the secret service. In Chapter 15, she invites your team to dinner at the White House, thanking you for your actions. That is where she mentions that her gut told her to believe you, but the truth sounded absurd. She says her emotions have clouded her judgment and that she is sorry for the trouble that it caused to you. Because Hayden looks exactly like Harley, she cannot look at him/her for more than a moment as she really cared for Harley and still needs time to process the heartbreak. Sloane Washington and Khaan Mousavi In Chapter 15, she asks Sloane Washington and Khaan Mousavi to join the AIC, to oversee Eros and help the commission with implementing the AI Disclosure Act. Gallery HarleyAndPresidentBk2Ch.9.png|Male Face 1 w/ the President in Book 2 Ch. 9 PM Male Face 3 Harley and Vera Thompson.png|Male Face 3 w/ President in Book 2 Ch. 9 Harley Face 5 - Behind President.png|Male Face 5 w/ the President in Book 2 Ch. 9 FemaleAsianHarleyBehindPresidentinPM2CH9.png|Female Face 4 w/ the President in Book 2 Ch. 9 CountervailAuthorizationFileinfo.png|Project Countervail Authorization File info Trivia * She is the first female president of the United States. * The name Vera is of Russian, Albanian and Latin origin, which means: Faith (Russian); summer (Albanian); truth (Latin). ** The surname Thompson is of English and Scottish origin, which means "child of Thomas". It derives from the surnames MacTavish and MacTamhais. * Her character model was also used for an unnamed woman in Open Heart, Book 1, Chapter 1, and for Dorothea Halverne, a character in The Elementalists, Book 2. * She shares the same first name as Vera Reimonenq from the Nightbound series. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:LGBT Category:World Leaders Category:Politicians